Forever: Chronicles of Aoyagi and Lawliet
by wreakhavoc
Summary: I dont know where we were headed, he confused me. I liked the mystery and the arrogance he seemed to feed on, it lead to sorrow and pain, but through it all, I will never, ever forget my insomniac knight.
1. Chapter 1

They said I was like his mother. I resent that, because his parents are dead. And we're practically the same age, hes a year older though. He confided in me, I suppose he did. I would bake for him, occasionally; I knew what he liked, how much sugar or icing he wanted and etc. I t was unfair to come to me second. I knew him better than anyone. No one cried harder, sobbed more, dressed in black longer. I was the one he came to when he was angry (They couldn't handle him), happy (No one understood), irritated ('I am not sleepy. They don't UNDERSTAND!') hungry for sweets (I liked to bake, he liked to eat.) It was strange. I was your average, college-going, apartment- residing female. …And he was…not average.

He knew what was going on at his surprise birthday party last year.

He let me sneak up on him and cover his eyes.. He was at work; I put a bullet less gun to his head, blindfolding him. He played along, telling Watari,

'_You had better not call the police, I shall take care of it on my own.'_

We laughed so hard our stomachs ached once we were at my decorated apartment. I had put up red and green streamers, strawberries I had stayed up the whole night to draw and cut out, and baked strawberry shortcake at three o' clock in the morning. His presents had taken up my job money for two months, I would NEVER tell him about that. He received a cake and strawberry charm necklace, a pair of socks to make him annoyed, a cell phone and a framed photo of us baking, our heads pressed together, batter in our hair, I'm winking, he's grinning.

He laughed at the photo, scowled and threatened to have me arrested as a stalker for the socks, smirked at the cell phone, chuckled at the necklace and allowed me to put it on him.

After that, I was barely able to see him as the Kira case deepened. It broke my heart he didn't come to me and complain about life anymore. Once a month or so, if he wasn't very busy.

That hurt me, my L was too busy for me.


	2. Strange

I was working at a bakery; it was my first year of college, so I had to work, then go to my evening classes.

Apparently, he was there a lot. Eating every pastry, cake or shortcake I baked. I didn't know that, because I was in the back, sweltering over a hulking oven that summer. The waitress, also my roommate, Yukiko came up and told me I had a fan. I came out, hair and face floury, entire body covered with spots of icing to find a man who looked to be several years older than I was, with shadows under his eyes, rag-tag, dark hair, pale skin and a slumped posture. He was looking at the ceiling, absently chewing the skin of his thumb. I came in, taking off my apron as I walked toward him.

"Miss?" He asked, his voice was even and sounded like he knew things that average people didn't.

"Aoyagi. Aoyagi Nuiko." I replied shyly, looking up at him quizzically. He looked at me earnestly.

"You do all of the baking here, correct?"

"Ah yes, all of it. Is there something wrong with it? I-I apologize. Really, I had no idea-" He held up a hand. I fell silent, a slight blush coloring my cheeks. I swiped a hand across my blonde hair falling in front of my vision.

"It is not as bad as you make it to be. In fact, it is very good. May I come here-" He looked up, thinking.

"Every Thursday? I would like you to bake for me."

I nodded, shocked. The blush was spreading to the corners of my face.

"Yes, I-I will. And what shall I address you as?" He looked at me thoughtfully, bright eyes studying me, still chewing on one of his digits.

"You may call me Ryuzaki." He finally announced. I nodded, unsure of myself.

"I will pay you, of course.' He looked at me curiously.

"You can bake strawberry shortcake? Cake?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san. I can cook all of them, providing you bring the strawberries as I am not able to get them myself while working." I explained. He nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes. Of course." He turned to go, padding with bare feet, toward the door and away from the counter when he turned abruptly.

'And…. Thank you.. Nuiko-Chan." He added, giving a small smile. I smiled back and bowed.

"I will see you tomorrow Ryuzaki-Nii."


	3. Visit

I was too busy to watch for him, but I could occasionally sneak a glance toward the window. I was bent over a sheet of truffles, adding coco powder to the tops of them when I felt a sharp tap on my back. I jumped and turned around. Ryuzaki stood there, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Oh. Hello, Ryuzaki-San. Just a minute." I turned and called for Yukiko. She came stepping lightly in high-heeled feet. Our Yukiko was the belle of the bakery and had a constant swarm of male admirers at hand.

"Oh, he's here?" She asked, giggling behind a perfectly manicured hand.

I know I look hideous, Yukiko must be a breathe of fresh air… 

I thought.

"I'll tell cook." Yukiko warbled, winking at a surprised Ryuzaki. She ran off, _Clickety-Click, Clickety-Click,_ on those heels. Ryuzaki gave me a searching look.

"My employer, the cook, said I could bake an hour for you, but he would have to know when you came in." I told him as I took out the bins of flour and sugar.

"What shall I bake first, Ryuu-San?" I asked, trying to blow a strand of blonde hair off my face with my breath.

"Cake." He replied, straightforwardly.

"Ah, all right. Let me get the ingredients. White?" I called over my shoulder as I got out eggs and milk from the large fridge in the corner of the large kitchen.

"Yes, White, please." He called back, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He sat hunched up, with his knees up to his chest. I chuckled inwardly.

_What a strange customer I've found._

I thought

"You do not need a recipe?" He enquired, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"No, I don't need one. I know them all by heart." I returned proudly, mixing in the egg to make batter. I set out a cake pan and reached up for the frostings.

"Urgh." I grunted as I stood on tiptoes, my fingertips brushing the bottom of the cabinet. I had always been 5 '4. Shorter than any other twenty-or-so-year-old. The cook had always left the icings down low where I could reach them.

"Here, let me." Ryuzaki had came up stealthily behind me and reached up, selecting several pink and red tubes of frosting. He was five or four inches taller than I was. He set the icings on the counter and stared at me.

'Would you teach me how to bake cake, Nuiko-Chan?" He asked.

"Ehhh? Ah, all right." I returned. I helped him stir and spoon the batter into the pan, he was holding the items delicately, as if they would crumble in his light grip. He was a surprise, instead of ignoring the directions and being gruff about his mistakes, he was calm, thoughtful always nodding, nodding to the instructions I gave him.

He sat solemnly staring into the oven, watching the cake cooking slowly. I sat by him; smiling at how childish he looked.

"A watched cake never bakes, Ryuu-Nii." I told him reproachfully.

"Ah heh heh heh. Yes, I suppose so. But that saying seems rather childish and foolish, neh?" He responded, turning his glance to me. I bit my lip, searching for an answer.

"Did your mother never tell you that, Ryuu-Kun? A watched pot never boils?" I asked curiously.

"No. Both my mother and father died when I was smaller. He informed me without blinking or choking up, as I would have done.

"O-oh, I see. I'm sorry Ryazuki-Nii, really I am. I understand, I'm a foster child. I've never known my parents." I could feel my eyes getting hot like I was going to cry. Not because of my parents but HIS, knowing them and then **losing** them.

That would be horrible! 

"Its all right. Thank you, though. And I'm sorry to hear about your guardians." He spoke quietly, as though saying 'parents' pained him extremely.

I felt a burning tear trickle down my face. I don't even know why know, but I flung myself over to him and buried my face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I sobbed. He patted my head, awkwardly.

"Ah, thank you very much, Nuiko- Chan."


End file.
